


jesse swanson: dreamer

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The point is, you’d be a cool Han Solo, but you’re Princess Leia Organa Solo, and I’m Han. We’re gonna have three kids and a furry companion, except ours are gonna be better because they’re gonna be a ca children.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	jesse swanson: dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous said:  
> Jesse dreaming of himself and Beca in several movie situations. Star Wars, Avengers, Titanic, Princess Bride, whatever movie that's pop/geek culture famous. Go crazy!"

Sure, he’ll admit that he’s had one too many dreams of Beca in the Slave Leia bikini.

They’re in her room, watching the scene unfold in front of them, when he confesses this out loud to her. 

All she does is give him a pointed stare. Her eyebrow is raised, and Jesse knows she’s about to let out some sarcastic, smart-ass quip. “Whoa, whoa. If I’m gonna be anyone from _Star Wars_ , I’m gonna be Han Solo. Because if anyone’s gonna be Han Solo here, it’s gonna be _me_.”

He’s dumbfounded, really. He’s mostly impressed, but slightly offended. “Leia’s pretty great, too.”

“I know that. I just like Harrison Ford a lot, plus I’d say Solo and I have some striking similarities.” She says matter-of-factly, averting her eyes back to the movie.

“Oh? Like what?” he challenges, pressing the space bar to pause the film. 

She tries not to laugh at the way he’s so intrigued at this discovery. “We are both pretty hot.”

He grins. “I’m not disagreeing with that, but Carrie Fisher is equally as hot as Harrison, but not quite as hot as you.” She snorts at this, but let’s him go on. “I can name a few things the two of you have in common.”

“Alright, let’s hear them.”

“You’re both tiny, both headstrong. Both have that feisty thing going on. Had that whole ‘I’m gonna act like I don’t like you but I’m actually in love with you’ endeavor…”

She gives him a glare. “You are so full of yourself!”

“I’m not done. You have brown hair. You’re defiant, and witty. When you punched that tone hanger in the face, I freaked out like Han did when Leia got shot. Your dad made the same wheezing noise that Darth Vader makes when he heard us having sex that one time.”

“Jesse!”

“The point is, you’d be a cool Han Solo, but you’re Princess Leia Organa Solo, and I’m Han. We’re gonna have three kids and a furry companion, except ours are gonna be better because they’re gonna be a ca children.”

It was weird hearing him say that last bit out loud, but she brushes it off. “You’ve thought long and hard about this, haven’t you?”

He nods.

She studies him suspiciously, observing his earnest expression with a grain of salt. “What else have you been dreaming up?”

His once easy demeanor falters under this question. He lets out a nervous chuckle. “How about you, saying, ‘I’ll never let go, Jesse!’, as you actually let go. Throw in a bit of a good eye roll and you’d make the perfect Rose.”

“I’m not too sure I’d try to kill myself by jumping off a boat. I’d want to get my money’s worth, you know?”

“That’s kind of morbid.”

“All I’m saying is that I’m a little more logical than Rose.”

“Imagine if Billy Zane was, let’s say, Luke. I mean, I’d want to kill myself if I had to marry someone like that.”

“Luke has amazing abs, I wouldn’t mind.”

He scowls, to which she responds with a simple shrug of the shoulders. “Alright, alright. Let’s focus on the actual love story, here-”

“They meet. Jack, in this case, you, dies because Rose, in this case, me, can’t share the raft, even though it can _clearly_ accommodate two people. Next movie.”

“Okay, this one’s kind of embarrassing, but how about Danny and Sandy?”

“ _Grease_? We’re in an a cappella group. Movie musicals would be my last drop of dignity,” she deadpans, much to Jesse’s disdain.

“It’d mostly just be me being super cool and badass while you’d be the saint turned bad girl.”

“Really? Because I know for a fact that you’d be the one singing ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You.’”

“I’m impressed you even know that song.”

“Amy sings it whenever the pizza guy delivers our food.”

He raises an eyebrow, to which she replies with a cool shrug. “Seems appropriate.”

“Maybe Fat Amy should be Sandy, I’ll be Rizzo. After all, Amy _is_ Australian.”

“You’re kind of crushing my dreams, here, Bec.”

“Sorry. Tell me another.” As weird as  they were, Beca actually liked listening to his weird, borderline creepy, dreams. They’re a good source of entertainment.

He strokes his chin in thought, his eyes lighting up with another idea. He begins snapping rhythmically, and a knowing grin spreads across his face. 

Her blank face is the only thing that wipes the fun from his. 

“C'mon, work with me a little! Sharks versus Jets, Tony and Maria!”

“Hmm?”

“ _West Side Story_.”

She gives him her signature smirk. “Right, right.”

“With the whole Trebles versus Bellas thing, we’re practically forbidden.”

“That was according to Aubrey.”

 _“Beca! I just met a girl named Beca! And suddenly that name will never be the same to me!”_ He sings, pulling her closer to his chest to stifle her groans. He kisses her cheek with a loud smack as they continue to wrestle on her bed, her groans of detest turning into laughter. 

_“Beca! I just kissed a girl named Beca!”_

“God, you’re insufferable.”

 _“And suddenly I found how wonderful a sound could be!”_ His off-pitch crooning makes her laugh even more. 

“Just shut up already!”

She squirms under his weight and sighs when he presses his lips against her neck. She let’s out a low moan as he continues to kiss her skin, her hands knotted in his hair.

“As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Movies mentioned: Star Wars, Titanic, Grease, West Side Story, and a hint of Princess Bride.
> 
> Songs mentioned: "Hopelessly Devoted to You", and "Maria" replaced with Beca's name.
> 
> Submit prompts at becasjesse.tumblr.com.


End file.
